


Two Boys Watch The Apocalypse

by Axecilies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, soft gay hours who's up, yes im gonna fuckin use the tag stonegardenshipping, you all know im gonna do it more.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: Based around the poem "Two Rural Boys Watch The Apocalypse". Haven't been able to stop thinking about Stonegardenshipping....
Relationships: Gordie/Milo, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Stonegardenshipping
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Two Boys Watch The Apocalypse

"The stars are falling."

It's a simple statement, spoken gently by his very best friend, sat beside him on a picnic blanket on the hills near Turffield. Gordie's focus is halfway between the sky and Milo himself, watching quietly as a few stars just seem to… disappear. Some arc beautifully, while others just… fizzle out. 

"Sure are." it's all Gordie can think to say. Maybe he's not much of a religious man, but… "Think I expected more."

Milo chuckles softly, shifting himself around on the blanket. He doesn't say anything, however. Nothing really needs to be said. They both expected more from something like this, but… there's definitely something more personal-- no, infinitely more personal-- about just watching stars fall from the sky, for now. It's kind of gentle. 

"It's almost… serene, y'know?" Gordie continues, and Milo nods. 

"Like out've a storybook." He agrees. 

Neither of them had really… expected it this soon. The end of the world isn't exactly what you plan for on a Sunday morning-- Gordie thinks it's a fitting day to go, anyway-- nor is it what you want to happen, most of the time. 

Gordie's hand gently seeks out Milo's. The years and years of embarrassment, of uncertainty, all of it's _gone_. He feels more confident, with the world ending before him. The two of them lace their fingers together, and again, Milo chuckles. 

"You bet Arceus is gonna be roamin' the land?" There's a humour to Milo's voice, and Gordie snorts. 

"Fifty Poke says he'll be rounding up the Pokemon in pairs."

The two laugh together, loudly, without much care. Gordie's where he wants to be-- with his best friend in the whole world, holding his hand, talking with him as if it's nothing-- and once the two fall quiet, he turns slightly, towards Milo. It's dark, yet there's still the vestiges of sunshine on Milo's face; he smiles brightly, and Gordie feels as if he's fallen in love with him again, for the hundredth time. This time… he's going to say something. 

"Can't believe you came to see me in the end of th' world." Milo's voice stops him as he thinks. "Thought you might stay in Chirchester with y'family and all that…"

Gordie shakes his head, softly. "No… I just couldn't. Was itching to be somewhere else-- figured I should come and see you." He shifts a little closer to Milo. The feeling of having the farmer's arm pressed against his is gentle, comforting. Gordie lifts his hand-- with Milo's hand still in it-- and places it onto his own leg, squeezing Milo's hand gently. "'Sides, I already…" He pauses as Milo rubs his thumb against the back of his hand. "...I talked to mum, anyway."

"Oh? Di'it go well?" 

"Sure. We… apologised to each other. It was a right stupid grudge to hold, it was." Gordie leans his head onto Milo's, sighing softly. "Feels… right stupid of me for holdin' it so long."

Milo hums in agreement-- or acknowledgement. He seems happy with Gordie's head on his. 

"So we apologised to eachother. Y'know what she said to me?" 

"What?" 

"Well-- she said a lot've things, but…" Gordie stops again. The sky's half empty by now, and Gordie quietly recalls his and Melony's conversation. "She wanted t'see if Arceus was gonna come down. Smite us or whatever. I don't think it cares enough t'do that."

"Neither." Milo could feel the hesitation from Gordie. Something he wanted to say-- but didn't. "Ma packed basically everything up. Dunno what she expects, I'll be honest. I don't much wanna leave Turffield." Milo stops for a second. "'Specially not if you're here with me."

There's a quiet chuckle from Gordie, now. "Y'know what else mum said to me?" 

"Go on, mate."

"Said I should Ponyta up 'n… tell you how I feel."

There's a rumbling sound. On one level, Gordie wonders if it's a fallen star, hitting something and destroying it. Mostly, however, his focus is on the only star that's ever mattered to him. Milo.

"I love you, Milo." Gordie's other hand reaches back and scratches his own neck. "Think you could… guess that, though."

"It's nice t'hear it from you, though. The real you-- not jus' the you I keep seein' in my fantasies." Milo quietly admits. He squeezes Gordie's hand four times. "I love you too, Gordie. Always have."

Gordie smiles kindly, lifting his head off of Milo's to press a kiss to his lips. It's gentle, tentative almost-- and the two just seem to melt into it. While he's loathed to let go of Milo, for now, Gordie wraps his arm around Milo's shoulders, and leans the two of them back, so they're lying down on the blanket. When they look at the sky, two stars fall together, next to each other. Just like they're holding hands. 

"There goes us." Gordie says without thinking. "You think stars fall in love?" 

"Maybe." Milo chuckles. "Wonder if they do."

Both of them move their heads closer together. Their hair just seems to mix, and Gordie shuts his eyes. 

"Sweetheart," he begins. His hand seeks out Milo's again. "You think we're gonna wake up tomorrow morning to a sky without a sun?" 

"We might." is Milo's reply, lacing his fingers with Gordie's. "I wanna find out with you."


End file.
